


Do you feel the same?

by Ninfamari



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninfamari/pseuds/Ninfamari
Summary: Ann  and Ren we're on their first date
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 2





	Do you feel the same?

Ann was so nervous she was going on her first date Ren, they were going to go picnic on the lake and go to swimming . Shiho , who was helping her make up .

"You look great Blondie" Shiho said to her friend , who was wearing a red versity jacket with a button-up lavander shirt with a blue sky skirt , black leggings and red converse 

"Thanks Shiho your a great friend " Ann said with a carefree smile and hugged her 

Then they hear a knock from the door ,Shiho gave Ann a cottetish smile the she shoved her to the door ,still knocking

There he was the most handsome guy in front of Ann's eyes , he was wearing a black blazzer with a white button-up shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes . He wasn't wearing he eyeglasses . 

"Wow you look beautiful" Ren said that make Ann blushed "Shall we get going"

He took out his hand she took it and they departed

Ren and Ann were talking and eating until Ren got up and took off his blazzer

"Want to go and take a dip" as he was undoning his shirt 

"No I am okay" Ann said as she take another strawberry 

Ren go and change to his swimming trunks Ann was staring with blushed face as she see his abs and cincel torso. Ren jumped to the water and start swimming . Ann wants to Kiss him si badly but she a little scare kitty.

Ann was searching for Ren , then she tripped from the platform and she fell on the water ,Ren appeared taking her in a bridal style taking her to the platform and start shaking his head for tha dripping water on his hair , splashing Ann in the procesos 

You moron Ann said smacking his shoulder and start to go home but Ren catched her arm then kissed her , Ann started to guided her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist 

They feel the same about kissing each other

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all like it  
> Espero que les guste


End file.
